Zasněžení
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Gen, ficlet. V Kamelotu mrzne. Artuš je nevrlý a Merlin ani za mák uctivý. Správně; zaručený recept na jejich obvyklé hašteření.


**Snowed in**

**Napsala:**** Redlily188**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je **Redlily188**, která dala mně (**Rapidez**) svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se budete zpovídat Utherovi.

**. . .**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese** fanfiction . net/s/6713548/1/Snowed_In**

**přátelství mezi Artušem a Merlinem**

**Rating:**** K**

**Postavy:** Artuš a Merlin

**Poznámečka: **Další hladivý ficlet, ke kterému vám přeji hezké počtení.

* * *

**. . .**

**Zasněžení**

**. . .**

Na okno útočil led – dokonce i on se zoufale snažil dostat za teplem dovnitř. Zřejmě si neuvědomoval, že teplota vevnitř není zase tak odlišná od té venkovní. Tento fakt, krom mnoha jiných věcí, měl za následek jednoho velice nevrlého a podrážděného prince.

Princ Artuš se silně třásl, a to navzdory tomu, že byl zabalen snad do třiceti nejrůznějších přikrývek a před ním praskal oheň. Proč musí být v Kamelotu v zimě taková nehorázná zima? Nebylo možno dělat cokoliv jiného, než se prachbídně klepat zimou a čekat, než ta mizérie skončí a studená fronta pomine.

„Merline," syknul, „nemůžeš zařídit, aby ten oheň hřál o něco víc?"

Tmavovlasý sluha se na něj rozladěně podíval. „Spotřeboval jsi všechno dřevo v celém Kamelotu!"

Artuš útrapně obrátil pohled ke stropu. „Žádám tě, Merline, abys nepoužíval takovýchto hyperbol – a jednoduše mi obstaral víc dřeva na oheň!"

Merlin naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Dobrá, možná ne v celém Kamelotu, ale na hradě už nezbyla ani větvička!"

„Merline," zavrčel princ.

Sluha jen protočil oči a rozhodl se toho trumberu ignorovat. On – narozdíl od Artuše – neměl privilegia na deky a ani nic podobného. Jediné, co ho chránilo před štiplavým mrazem, byla tenká vrstva oblečení, které vždycky nosil. Přisunul se ještě o něco blíž k ohni a zavřel oči. Možná kdyby Artuš usnul...

„Co tady ještě pořád děláš? Máš mi jít shánět další dřevo!"

„Už jsi zabil tři stromy – myslím, že to stačí."

Artuš se na svého neuctivého sluhu zamračil. „Máš jediné štěstí, že mám ruce zachumlané v dece, jinak už bych po tobě hodil něco opravdu velkého a těžkého!"

„To by od tebe nebylo zrovna pěkné."

„Kdo kdy říkal, že jsem pěkný?"

Merlin si pohrával se svými prsty. „No, Gwen se o tom mohla jednou či dvakrát zmínit, ale pochybuji, že po tomhle si to bude ještě stále myslet."

Artuš vrhnul po Merlinovi velice nepěkný pohled a chvíli zvažoval, jestli má vylézt ze svého vyhřátého pelíšku a dát Merlinovi co proto, anebo ho prostě seřvat. Zvolil druhou variantu.

„Merline. To by ses ne-o-po-vá-žil!"

„Nevím, nevím..."

„Mer_line_."

Merlin svůj široký úsměv schoval tak, že se odvrátil stranou a neodpověděl. Několik minut seděli tiše, pak se Artuš po Merlinovi podíval.

„Opravdu nepřineseš žádné další dřevo?"

„Artuši! Myslím to vážně! Zbytek hradu rovněž potřebuje dřevo. To, že jsi princ, ještě neznamená, že můžeš krást od ostatních! Myslel jsem, že to víš!"

Princ našpulil rty. „Nemůžeš prostě udělat víc ohně nebo tak něco?"

„No jasně, to víš že můžu! Ale i tak nemůžu, protože by mi dal tvůj královský otec setnout hlavu," namítal Merlin sarkasticky. Artuš neměl ani potuchy, že Merlin ve skutečnosti mluvil pravdu. Slova jen prolétla jeho nevšímavou blonďatou hlavičkou stejně, jako u ostatních situací, které se týkaly Merlina a kouzel.

„Můžeš?" zeptal se Artuš s nadějí po další chvíli ticha.

„Nemůžu," zděsil se Merlin. „Vždyť to sám pořád říkáš, jak jsem jenom idiot."

Princ zaúpěl. „Vždyť já vím, já vím. Je mi prostě zima, jasné?"

Merlin si pohrdavě odfrkl.

„Co to mělo být?"

„Nic."

Artuš Merlina chvíli studoval. „Něco to muselo být."

„Nemuselo."

„Muselo."

„Kdepak."

„Mer_line_!"

Tmavovlasý mladík pohlédl na svého společníka. „Nemyslím, že bys to chtěl vědět."

„Řekni mi to."

„Nu, chováš se jako nějaký trouba. Pořád jen fňukáš, jaká je ti zima – a přitom máš kolem sebe všechny ty teplé přikrývky a jsi nejblíže ohni."

Artuš se dovtípil. Nebyl jediný, kdo trpěl nastalou situací. Ani zdaleka nebyl ten, kdo byl nejvíc zmrzlý. Letmo pohlédl na hromady pokrývek, které měl kolem sebe, a povzdechl si. Proč jen na něj Merlin musel mít takový vliv? Teď se vzdá několika svých dek jen kvůli tomu, že Merlin byl prakticky jeho nejlepší přítel. Prakticky.

„Na," zabručel a hodil po Merlinovi tři deky, „vezmi si je."

Druhý mladík vypadal překvapeně. „Vážně?"

„Jakkoliv moc mě to ničí – ano."

Merlin se zazubil a zachumlal se do dek. Už se netřásl jak capart před výpraskem. „Díky."

Artuš pokrčil rameny. „Nemáš zač. Nemůžu si dovolit, aby mi onemocněl sluha. Kdo by pak vykydával chlév?"

„Počkej – takže to znamená..."

„Přesně. Hned jak bude ta zatracená zima pryč, čekají tě chlévy."

Společně se zasmáli a alespoň na chvíli na tu třeskutou zimu zapomněli.

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
